Dante and LuLu:  The Lovers' Game
by cejaycee
Summary: Dante's desire to make LuLu smile leads to a sexy, fun-filled afternoon.  Originally published on the WITS website.


Dante and LuLu: The Lovers' Game

When Dante exited the elevator into the loft, shopping bags in hand, the first thing he noticed was LuLu leaning against the wall, gazing sightlessly out of the windows. He knew she was lost in thought because she didn't turn around to greet him as she normally would whenever she arrived home before him. He approached her and tapped her shoulder; she was startled, and gave a little jump. "Hey, where were you? You didn't even hear me come in." She sighed and then turned, pulling him into a tight hug and giving him a light kiss on the neck. "I was just thinking… Oh, never mind. It's not important. I don't want to think about it anymore." "You were thinking pretty hard about whatever it was," he said. "Tell me." "It's just strange, " she began as she turned back to the window, "how quickly life can change. This time last year…" She stopped mid-sentence. "This time last year," he finished for her, "we were barely getting started, our friends and family didn't hate us, and you and Maxie still shared an apartment…" "Yeah. Well, we aren't the most hated people in Port Charles, and we still have your mom and my family, and Maxie, but it's hard. I know we did the right thing but still—" Dante gave a short laugh. "You can never see what's coming, can you?" he asked. "No, you really can't," she replied. "Anyway, enough of that! We can't change it now, so we keep learning to live with it. Where did you go earlier? What's in the bags?" "Well," he said, "I noticed you were kind of down before, so I went shopping. I got a few things to cheer you up, if you're game." "What kind of things?" she asked suspiciously. "First of all, we were low on fruit, so I stopped by the PC to pick up some goodies—" the "PC" was the Park Circle Food Town, a local market—"and I also found this novelty shop that sells-" Here he paused dramatically and wiggled his eyebrows—"some really wild stuff, with emphasis on the 'wild.' What do you think? Are you up for a distraction?" He had this mischievous look on his face that made her suddenly light-hearted. "Why not?" she replied. "Show me whatcha got."

Dante looked around the living room in contemplation before declaring, "The stuff on the coffee table has to go. We're gonna need the space." After clearing the table, Dante handed LuLu the bags from the market, asking, "Could you put all this away? Except for the papaya, and the whipped cream." "Okaaay," she answered, and then moved into the kitchen to comply. He worked quickly, unwrapping his treasures, and setting them up on the coffee table. She returned to the living room with the fruit and the cream, stopping abruptly and staring incredulously at the board game, the fur-lined handcuffs, the G-spot jelly fingers, and the—was that a cone? on the table. "What—have—you—done?" she asked haltingly. "What IS that?" she went on, pointing. "The Lusty Lover Game! Oh my God, you're insane!" She couldn't help it; she began laughing, especially after noting the excited look on Dante's face. She put the jar of fruit and the whipped cream down on the table next to the game. "I think we could both use some fun," he said, joining her in laughter. "You know," she exclaimed, launching herself once again into his arms, "you do know how to make me laugh! I already feel better!" "'What are your lover's good qualities?' is one of the questions in the game, so you might already be one up on me," he said, returning her hug. It touched something deep within him when he saw the smile on her face and realized that she did look much happier. "I love making you smile," he said as he leaned forward, finding her lips with his. He deepened the kiss, putting his heart and soul into it. He tried to explain through the strength of his kiss how important her happiness was to him. They allowed their tongues to slide together lazily, enjoying the simple potency their mouths created. "Umm," Dante finally said, looking at her through heavy-lidded eyes as he broke the kiss and leaned back. "Somehow I always let your kisses distract me." "MY kisses? Just who kissed who? Whom? Whatever." "Whatever," he agreed, pulling her down with him onto the couch. "You ready for a severe smack-down?" "You know how competitive I am," she responded. "I see me coming ahead of you on this one." Dante burst out laughing, and when LuLu realized what she'd said, she joined him.

"Ok," he said, reciting the rules as he set up the game, "'the object of the game is to bring you lovers closer, revealing who knows the most about the relationship by answering the questions on the board. Also, to add spice, perform the prescribed tasks. Technically, the first one around the board is the winner, but feel free to go around as many times as you lovers choose! Do whatever comes naturally! Highest roll of the die goes first.'" LuLu snatched the die from the box before Dante could grab it, blowing on it in her fist before proclaiming, "I'm invoking the luck of Luke Spencer! Lucky number six!" Flipping the die, she rolled a five, grinning at him in triumph. "Whoa, not bad," he said, impressed. "When it comes to dice, cards, any game of chance really," she said, "never go against a Spencer." He flipped the die and rolled a two, watching LuLu struggle to keep from cracking up. "Told you!" she finally burst out. Shaking his head, he handed her the die. "Well my lady, it looks like you've got the first roll."

Rolling a four, LuLu advanced her game piece, a red plastic heart, four spaces. Leaning down, she read, "Where did you and your lover share your first kiss?" She thought for a moment before saying, "Wow—I don't remember!" Dante turned toward her quickly, but before he could speak, she said, "I remember! I'm just messing with you. I'll never forget that night. We were at The Haunted Star, and Ethan had just fleeced you out of a lot of money. All I was trying to do was get you to shut up and go away." "I was gonna say…" He picked up the die, and rolled a six. "Ooh, looks like the luck of the Spencers has moved to me." His game piece, a set of purple lips with a slightly protruding tongue, advanced six spaces. "Nibble on your lover's earlobe for one minute," he said. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this. Should we time it, or…" "Let's time everything, just to make it fun," she replied. He pulled his watch from his wrist, setting the stopwatch feature for one minute. Her eyes closed automatically as his lips touched her lobe. He tenderly kissed her earlobe before opening his lips wider, sucking it into his mouth. She gave a slight gasp and her stomach dipped as her hand instinctively pressed against it for support. He held her lobe in his teeth as he flicked his tongue deftly back and forth. When the stopwatch sounded, he drew back. "I didn't really want to stop," he admitted sheepishly. She turned to him, gazing at his lips as she said, "I didn't really want you to stop." "Oh wow," she went on, "I wonder if we're going to make it through the whole game?" "Huh," he replied, "we're gonna try. My gamesmanship rep is on the line. Roll." She rolled a one. "You do realize that I'm ahead right now, yeah?" he ribbed her. "Laugh on, laughing boy! 'Where is the most exciting place you've made love?' Hmm, that's tough. So far, I'm going to have to say either the hot tub at the cottage, or the balcony. Do I have to choose?" Dante nodded. "The balcony, then." They both smiled as they remembered the intensely passionate lovemaking they'd shared on the hotel balcony the morning after the last time they'd gone to the opera. "That was crazy hot."

"Uh oh," she chortled after glancing at his lap, "are YOU going to make it through this game?" He already had an erection. "Don't tell me you're not getting wet?" he responded indignantly. "It's not just me!" "I'm not telling! It's your turn," she giggled. Dante rolled a two. "'Where did you and your lover meet for the first time?' Oh man, I still have the battle scars to remember that day by! Jake's, of course." LuLu gave Dante a glance from the corner of her eye, shrugging her shoulders. "My brothers thought you were a thug—sorry." She rolled a four. "I'm gaining on you. Oh, yeah. 'Remove an intimate article of clothing from your lover's body.' You don't wear a bra, so I guess the shirt has to come off. Lift up your arms." Slowly, she raised his shirt up over his head before tossing it onto the opposite couch. "I hope you don't get cold," she teased. "No worries. I'm getting warmer by the minute. There's gotta be some retaliation on this board somewhere…" He rolled a three, and advanced his game piece. "'Feed each other 'romantic fruit'. I was hoping we'd eventually land on this one." "Why?"She asked. "Are you getting hungry?" "No," he said with a suggestive smile. "Because it says to feed each other. It doesn't say how." With that, he plucked a papaya spear from the jar. Placing it into his mouth, he moved toward her. A huge grin broke out on her face before she leaned in his direction, slightly parting her lips to receive the succulent offering. Her eyes were trained on his until she actually bit down on the papaya, closing her eyes as the sweetness of the fruit exploded on her tastebuds. What followed was a strangely erotic combination of kissing and chewing as they ingested the spear. When they'd both swallowed, LuLu reached up, clutching Dante's hair while strengthening the force of the kiss. For several minutes they enjoyed the sensations their lips and tongues were creating as they slowly drew on one another. At length she broke the kiss, taking a shaky breath before saying, "My turn." He gave her that seriously penetrating stare he always had when he was aroused. "Are you sure you're not too hot? Don't you want to, I don't know, take something off?" "That won't go against the rules of the game?" she asked. "We can get away with it," he quickly answered. Snickering at his eagerness, she stood up to remove her blue jeans. He licked his lips as he thought about the inevitable outcome of the game, the direction in which they were headed.

LuLu loved the lustful look in Dante's eyes as she removed her jeans. Something about the way he always looked at her, as if she were his favorite meal and he couldn't decide what to eat first, hit her deep within and made her womb flip. She threw the jeans on the opposite couch where they joined his discarded shirt. "I think it's my turn again," she reminded him. Taking the die in hand, she rolled a six. "You finally passed me," he noticed as he looked at the board. "That won't last long." She read from the board "'Stare into each other's eyes for one full minute.' Can we really do this without laughing?" she asked him. "I'm willing to give it a shot if you are. I think you'll crack before I do." LuLu set Dante's stopwatch for one minute, three seconds, and then turned to him. They were both smiling widely at each other at first, but as they sat there, staring into one another's eyes, what they were feeling began communicating through those eyes, and the smiles faded. "I want you so badly that I can actually taste you in my mouth," he thought as he looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "I wonder if you can feel it?" "I'm going to touch every part of your body before this day is over. Not one inch of you will be safe from my hands," she thought as she continued looking into his deep brown eyes. Neither of them moved when the stopwatch timer chimed. "I want you," he finally said. "I'm determined to make it through this game, but right now I wish I had you on the floor, and under me." Closing her eyes at the visual that evoked LuLu said, "I am determined to win this game, but sitting here, looking at your body, feeling your heat radiating out to me—I'm having a hard time keeping my hands to myself. I want to kiss you again, but I also like the anticipation, the waiting, so I won't." "No," he agreed. "No more kissing unless the game calls for it." Returning to the game, he rolled a five, moving to the space in front of hers. "Ok," he said after reading the board. "This is not good." LuLu read "'Your favorite body part on your lover—stroke or rub it for one full minute.' Uh oh, I think you might be in trouble here. What are you going to choose?" "I know what I'm dying to touch right now, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop in one minute, or if you're even gonna want me to," he responded. "Go for it, and we'll see," she said. Dante set the timer and allowed his eyes to scan her body before saying, "Lean back." Lifting her shirt out of his way, he caught her eyes with his as his hand slid slowly down her abdomen, down to her little red thong. He played with the waistband momentarily, lengthening the expectation, before easing his fingers down into the wet. She widened her legs without thinking, clinching her fists to keep from fondling him in return. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as her head pressed into the couch and her breathing increased. He watched her reactions as he stroked her, hearing her gasp and moan as he slid his longest finger inside her, reaching deeply within. "Oh man, you are so wet. I knew this was gonna be a mistake," he whispered. The timer sounded, and they both froze. She was panting slightly as they watched each other. "Ok," he finally said, groaning softly. "I know what I wanna do, but I'm not gonna do it. I'm taking my hand away. I just want one more feel first." He used his fingers to unhurriedly rub her once more, allowing his hand to become coated with her moisture. "You are so soft." Removing his hand from her panties, he raised it first to his nose, scenting her, then to his mouth, pointedly licking her juices from each finger. Watching him struggle sent a fresh wave of wetness through her inner core. She rocked her lower body into the cushions, trying desperately to relieve the pressure. "Your hands—no one has ever touched me the way you do. God, Dante, I want your hands on me. I want you to make love to me." "Do you want to stop playing?" he asked. After a moment she sighed, "No. Well, part of me does, but eventually, we'll get there. And I still plan to win, so it'll be a double victory for me if I can hold on." Dante inhaled sharply, exhaled slowly, blowing away the temptation to continue touching her. "Any other time, there's no way I'm stopping, but for now—it's your turn." LuLu picked up the die with slightly shaking fingers.

Once making her toss and rolling a four, LuLu advanced her game piece. "'When was the first time you and your lover shared 'I Love Yous'?' Whoa. That was the night I came to you when I found out about Nikolas and Elizabeth. I remember throwing myself into your arms and you holding me so tightly. I was a pretty messed up girl that night, but you were there for me, like you've been ever since." "Well, I loved you. It was something I needed to say to you, and something you were finally ready to hear," Dante said. "If I'd known then what I know now, that would have been the first night we made love." She looked at him for a time before asking, "What do you mean?" "I let that stupid phone call from Agent Rayner interrupt us, and for what? Look what ended up happening! I should have just taken you, ripped off all your clothes, and blocked the rest of the madness out." He stared off into space as he remembered that night. "We had no way of knowing what would happen, Dante. We did the best we could with what we knew, and nothing turned out the way it was supposed to. I don't want you kicking yourself about the outcome anymore." "Oh," he said, returning her stare, "the way you were doing when I walked in here today?" "You're right—we both need to let it go," she retorted. "Roll." Dante shook his head ruefully, picked up the die, and rolled a five. "It looks like I'm more than halfway around the board. I'm smoking you!" " I passed you before, and I'll do it again. You don't really think you're going to win do you? I told you, I have the Spencer luck on my side. But go ahead, laugh now." "'Hold your lover close for one minute.' Oh, yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this, too." He set the timer for a minute. They both stood up and faced each other, and then he reached for her. Pulling her into his body, Dante could feel the pounding of her heart through his own skin. He buried his face between her neck and shoulder holding her tightly. LuLu's arms encircled his neck as she breathed him into her lungs. The combination of his natural scent and the Axe Twist fragrance he wore always made her feel high whenever she inhaled him. Sneakily, she extended her tongue, licking a little caress onto his collarbone. He shuddered as if he'd caught a chill before reminding her, "I thought we said no more kissing unless the game called for it." "That wasn't a kiss, that was a lick, and you're lucky I stopped there. If I did what I truly want to do, we'd both be on the floor right now." He groaned softly as he imagined the possibilities of what she meant. "You're making this hard for me." "Am I really? Let me check." She reached down, rubbing her hand along his zipper, capturing and squeezing his pulsating hardness through his pants. The timer sounded just as Dante threw his head back, biting down hard on his lip. "That was so not fair—you rev me up and then stop!" "Turnabout is fair play, and you did it to me first. Do you want me to keep going? 'Cause right now I'm ready to drop to my knees…" "Stop," he hissed, his stomach clutching and his prick jerking at the thought of her going down on him, of seeing himself in her mouth. She was so good at it… "No. There will be no going to your knees, at least not yet. But when we get there, I'm gonna hold you to that. Stop tormenting me, woman! It's your go." "You know," she said, "the game said we should do whatever comes naturally. I think you should take those pants off. " Dante considered for a moment before agreeing. "I can do that. Why don't you take this shirt off, too?" "Are you trying to get me naked, Officer?" asked LuLu playfully. Dante removed his pants; LuLu removed her shirt. "If you've gotta ask, I'm not doing the job right. Just know any time we're here alone, getting you naked is always a priority. This loft should be a clothes-free zone," he quipped. "That's going to make the winters awfully cold, don't you think?" "I can think of a thousand ways to keep you warm. It's still your turn." LuLu rolled a six. "'What is the most romantic thing your lover ever said to you?' Am I really supposed to choose only one thing—you've said so many! Ok, one of the, if not THE most romantic things you ever said to me was that you had it on good authority that love lasts until you are old and gray, and it shows up when you least expect it. That's when I knew you were more than the typical guy, even if I didn't want you to know I knew." Dante chuckled softly as he remembered that night in the alley. "I knew I wanted you even then. I was trying to make an impression, but I also wanted to show you who I was, what I was about. I'm glad it worked." "Still cocky, aren't you?" murmured LuLu, smiling. "Now that I know I have you, it's more like confidence than cockiness." They looked at each other, appreciating their love, and marveling at how lucky they both felt to have found one another.

Breaking away from LuLu's gaze, Dante picked up the die and rolled a six. "I only have one more side of the board to go, and I've got the game won," he noticed. "I'm not going to take your hope away," she giggled. " I'm just going to repeat—Spencers and games of chance go hand in hand. We'll see how the game ends." "'Where did you and your lover go on your first date?' Let me think about this. Well, you did go with me to Franco's art exhibit, but I'm going to say our first official date was when you went with me to the opera. I won't forget in a hurry the face you made when you found out where we were going!" Still shaking her head as she recalled how disappointed she'd initially been that night, she blew on the die before rolling a five. "I have to admit," said Dante, "it is pretty impressive how that seems to work for you every time." "Not only have I pulled ahead again," she remarked, "but I'm only seven spaces away from total domination. Now I'm feeling confident. 'Are you a nibbler or a sucker? Demonstrate on your favorite body part of your lover's.' How weird. There's no time limit on this one. I'm a nibbler and a sucker, and I guess this means I can play 'til my heart's content." Leaning forward, she planted a soft kiss right over his heart. He sat all the way back against the couch, letting his head fall back onto the cushions, determined not to interfere with her ministrations in any way. "This will be a lot easier if I get in front of you. That way, I can reach everything I want to nibble." She moved from her seated position to a half squat-half lean in front of him, placing her arms against the couch on either side of him for leverage. LuLu kissed his breastbone again, taking her time, allowing herself to feel the smoothness of his skin through her lips. Slowly, she opened her lips wider as she dragged her tongue up toward his throat. Dante tried not to squirm as she bit down slightly on the cords of his neck, but he couldn't contain the groan that reflexively escaped. He licked his own lips as he made himself remain still while LuLu sucked his neck hard, leaving a dark red love bite, kissing her way around to the other side and leaving an identical mark. She softly suckled her way down to the tattoo on his chest, bathing it with her tongue, journeying downward, finding his erect nipple. His back arched and he let out a shuddering breath before asking, "Aren't you supposed to be choosing only one body part? How long do you plan on torturing me like this?" "I don't have a time limit, remember?" she responded as she teased the nub with the tip of her tongue, wetly laving it and then drawing the whole of his nipple into her mouth, suckling strongly. "And your whole body is my favorite body part." "Ohh, ok," he gasped out as she made her way across his chest to his other nipple. He winced when she bit down a bit too hard and let out a small hiss. "Oh, I'm sorry—I got a little carried away," she apologized, stroking the sting away with her lips. Minutes later, she started backing away from her perch over him, letting her lips travel down his torso to the waistband of his briefs. Reaching inside, she freed his prick from its confines, bathing and suckling the head before darting her tongue tantalizingly into his slit. "That's just a down payment on what I owe you later," she said before tucking him back into the briefs. Dante was breathing rapidly by now, willing himself not to reach for her and finish what she'd started. "Give me a minute, ok?" he asked. He was forcing himself to use restraint. He went on, "Whew. Whoa. Ok. Oh, man. Ok. Yeah." He exhaled deeply, looking up toward the ceiling. "I'm good." She sat back down beside him on the couch. "If you're ready to concede defeat, we can stop now." "No way. Very soon I'm gonna have you, so I can hold on a little longer. After I win this game, you're gonna be in trouble."

Dante rolled a three. "'When was the first time you and your lover made love?' That's easy. Right after Michael's sentencing, when everything hit the fan. We made dinner together that night, and afterward, you thought I was gonna just let you go home." "I felt so exposed that night," LuLu replied, casting her mind back. "I wanted to stay, but I didn't know how to tell you that. I kept waiting for you to ask me not to go, and you eventually did." "I just remember how badly I wanted you, needed you, that night. With all the bad stuff going on, you still stood by me. I had to show you somehow how much that meant to me. How much you meant to me. I remember sliding inside you, that first feeling of awe, how wet you were. How tight. I was so blown away, and I couldn't believe it was actually happening. If I live to be a hundred, I don't think I'll ever forget that night." "I remember the way you looked at me when I took my shirt off, that look of hunger. You wanted to devour me—I could tell. When you finally took me, I felt so full because you were so hard–you felt so good. You were on a mission! You pulled me on top of you and I don't know if I'd ever felt anything inside me that completely before. It was an awesome night. The first of many. I didn't think I could love you more, and you proved me wrong that night." "Sometimes it hits me square in the gut when I look at you, how much I love you. How strong it is. It's hard for me to remember my life before you." He stretched out his hand and stroked her hair, tucking a lock of it behind her ear. He went on, "You're mine. You're totally mine. How did I get so lucky?" LuLu reached up and grasped his hand, holding it against her cheek. "I'm the lucky one, Dante. I've never been so thoroughly loved before. I've never felt safe enough to return my love so freely before. I don't think you get how utterly you've changed my life." Dante regarded her with a different light in his eyes. "It almost feels like we're saying vows to each other here." LuLu looked away, momentarily flustered. "Yeah," she answered at last, "it does, doesn't it?" Still stunned by the change in the tone of the conversation, she slowly reached for the die, taking a deep breath before rolling a six, and advancing her game piece. "Ha!" she exclaimed.

She was one space away from winning the game. "The only way you can beat me now is if you roll a six yourself, and that's not going to happen. The odds are so against you. You wanna roll now, just to see what happens before conceding defeat?" she asked, giggling. "Why not?" he replied and picked up the die. He rolled a three. "It looks like your Spencer luck held. What is the last task?" She read from the board, "'Kiss your lover for one minute.' I'm not stopping at one minute. I've wanted to kiss you again ever since you fed me the papaya. I think we should get up, though." They both rose again from the couch and faced each other. She slid her arms around his waist, reveling in the heat of his body. "You are always so hot—like a furnace. I love letting your heat soak into me." She stood on the tips of her toes, ghosting light kisses on his jawline. He leaned down as she reached up, and their lips met softly, sweetly, deliciously. She teased the corner of his mouth with her tongue before his lips parted, and she gained entrance. She deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling before she sucked his into her mouth, pulling strongly. Dante caught her face in his hands as he let her control the kiss. LuLu let go of his waist, allowing her hands to slide up his body, over his chest and shoulders, ultimately tangling them in his hair, gripping firmly, holding him still. He groaned a little as she rhythmically suckled his tongue, mimicking the sucking of another part of his anatomy. She sighed as she slowed the kiss down. She wanted to feel every sensation—how firm yet soft his lips were, how wet his tongue was, how the harder she sucked his tongue into her mouth, the more she could feel him tremble against her. She felt his erection against her belly and she relished her own power to arouse, appreciating the fact that she could make this strong man so weak, so vulnerable, just by showing him how much she loved him.

Breaking the kiss, her lips slid over his cheek, upward to his ear. "I love you," she whispered into his ear before bathing it wetly, purposefully. Dante exhaled heavily before returning, "I love you, too. So dammed much." He allowed his lips to caress her neck and shoulders before pushing away after encountering her bra strap. "I want you naked. Take this thing off." Watching him, LuLu stepped back, reaching around behind her and releasing the snaps of her bra. His eyes were fixed on her as she slowly let the bra slide down her arms, revealing her pert breasts and tight nipples. He gave her no warning as he began sliding to his knees, slipping his hands into the waistband of her thong and pulling it down as he sank to the floor. She lifted her feet and he pulled it away from her body. She stood there, naked, waiting, breathing heavily. Dante threw the thong behind him without care where it landed. He leaned forward, deliberately kissing her shaved pubes, letting his tongue slide between her outer lips. "Wait, wait, wait," she gasped as he began nuzzling her more deeply, sampling her. "You don't want me to…" "No, I do, but I want to taste you, too." Quickly, Dante removed his briefs, tossing them on the couch with their other discarded clothing before putting his hands around her hips and pulling her to the floor. "You know, we are only a few feet from a comfortable bed," she reminded him. "There's no 'give' on the floor—I can go deeper here." She moaned aloud, first at the thought of what he was saying, then as he pulled her on top of him, facing her away from him. He buried his lips in her, saturating them, allowing his tongue to find her clit, flicking back and forth against it with deliberation. Her fingers dug into his thighs momentarily as she let the sensations wash over her, then she reached for him, holding him tightly, kissing and licking his essence from his slit before engulfing his erection into her hot mouth. He felt the vibrations from her groaning throat through his prick, causing him to gasp and arch his back. He grabbed her ass, gripping each cheek firmly as he thrust his tongue more fully into her. He thought he would never get over how sweet she tasted to him, how soaked she became whenever he touched her. They stayed like that for a time, eating and drinking each other, enjoying the ability to bring one another such bliss. One of his hands let go of her rump, and she heard him fumbling around on the coffee table. She gave one last strong pull on his knob before releasing him and asking, "What are you looking for?" He didn't reply, but she got her answer when she heard a cap being unloosened, and an aerosol being sprayed.

The whipped cream. He was going to put whipped cream on her. He was going to eat her with whipped cream, like a delectable dessert… "Oh, God," she said before she could catch herself. "Two different kinds of sweet, " he explained, rubbing the cream liberally into her folds with his fingers, then returning to taste his handiwork. He groaned into her flesh as the dual tastes exploded on his tongue. "This is so good—I could eat you forever. I swear I could live off of this. Who needs food?" Reaching toward him she said, "Let me see that can. Give it to me." "What are you gonna do?" "What do you think?" she replied jokingly. "I want to know if it's as good for me as it is for you." After he handed her the cream, she sprayed a measure into her mouth, then completely swallowed him again. The flavors mingled on her tongue as she consumed him and the cream, drawing up and down on him repeatedly, taking him in as close to his root as she could safely go without choking. Dante suddenly rolled to his side, bringing her with him, arching his hips away from her mouth, and causing her to release him. In one smooth motion, he pulled a cushion from the couch and threw it on the floor, then lifted her as if she weighed no more than a rag doll, repositioning her face down on it. He could barely contain himself as he entered her emphatically from behind, sliding thickly within her, burrowing into her wetness. Something about being surrounded by all that heat suddenly resulted in him losing all constraint. Gripping her hips unyieldingly, he panted loudly as he tried to keep her still and regain command of his body. "Don't move," he begged her. "Give me a second. Please don't move." She was so tight, so wet. He fought not to come. "Where is my control?" he wondered to himself. They were as rigid as statues as he struggled to gain mastery of his body, both breathing heavily with the effort to remain motionless. LuLu pulled her arms into the sides of the cushion, holding tightly to the edges. She began to quake as she tried without success to keep from moving. Involuntarily, accidentally, the inner muscles of her vaginal walls gripped Dante hard, and the fragile control he had gained over his body slipped. With a loud groan, he slid his hands down to her wrists, gripping them, his weight pinning her to the floor through the cushion as he rhythmically ground his hips into hers, seemingly going deeper with each stroke. She tried to no avail to lift her hips to meet his. "Dante, I can't move," she gasped out. "I don't want you to move, " he whispered huskily into her ear, "just feel. Feel me. Feel what I'm doing to you. Let me have you. Listen." Her eyes rolled back as she listened to the sound of flesh meeting flesh. She bit her lip hard as she heard how wet she was, how the force of his thrusts was calling the wetness forth from her. "Listen to how good we are together," he went on. "Oh, God, LuLu, can you feel that? Do you feel it? You're pulling me in tighter and tighter. Yes, baby, grab me, just like that. Ooh. Oh, yeah." His whispered words in her ear set off a reaction within her womb and she cried out, coming, milking him over and over as her breath came faster and faster. He continued pushing forcefully into her, his thrusts more purposeful as he tried to draw out her pleasure. When she screamed his name, he finally allowed himself to let go, his body shaking as the feelings washed tinglingly over him like melted butter. He ground his face into her neck before biting down on her shoulder to keep from shouting aloud as he gave himself over to his own climax. He incrementally slowed down the power and force of his thrusts, still prodding her hips insistently with his own. "Oh. Oh, wow. Oh, Dante," she whimpered as another slow wave began rippling through her. "Let it happen," he murmured raspingly, moving his hands from her wrists to her hands, feeling her fingers grip his firmly as she moaningly came again.

They lay there on the floor, slowly returning to Earth, both trying to catch their breaths. Finally he lifted his hips, allowing his body to slide from hers. He leaned back into the couch, reaching for her and pulling her into his arms and onto his lap. He swayed back and forth gently as their heart rates were restored to normal, resting his head against hers. She inhaled their combined scents as she lay in his arms feeling contented and cared for. Eventually she placed her arms around his neck and they hugged each other closely, still lightly swaying. "It's ridiculous, how much I love you," she said, softly kissing his forehead. "No more so than how much I love you," he responded, pushing her back slightly so he could take one of her sharply pointed nipples in his mouth, nudging it soothingly with his tongue before abruptly suckling hard. A frisson of excitement shuddered through her and just that quickly, she came again, a little ripple of sensation crashing through her, making her gasp, "You've got to stop." He caught her gaze with his own before saying, "I don't want to stop. I don't ever want to stop. I want to make love to you forever, LuLu. I want to love you forever." He lifted her off his lap, setting her on the rug, rising to his knees. Her right hand went to her mouth and her eyes widened as he reached out for her left one. "We've never really talked about it before, but I know I love you in a way that I will never love anyone else. I know you love me the same way. I want you to be my wife. I want forever with you. Lesley Lu Spencer, will you marry me? Be my partner for life?" "Dante, you know I love you, but are you sure? Are you 100% sure this is what you want? That I am who you want?" "Yeah, I'm sure. It's you. It's always gonna be you for me. Marry me. Be mine forever. Let me be yours forever. Say yes." "Of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!" she exclaimed, getting to her own knees and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him as they celebrated their status as a newly engaged couple. He winced as a thought came to his mind. "What's wrong?" she asked him when she noticed how uncomfortable he suddenly looked. "I don't exactly have a ring right now. I mean, I have one, but it's hidden inside the vase on the mantle at my Ma's. I've had it for a while now. I should have waited until I had it in my hand to ask you." "No," she replied, thinking it over. "I like the spontaneity of the moment. This way is better, although I have no idea how we're going to tell this story to our grandchildren someday. Grandpa and I were rolling around naked on the floor…" "I'm sure we'll find a clever way by then to clean it up. I think they'll be able to appreciate the romance of the situation, if they're anything like us."

The gentle kiss they began sharing felt like a covenant, the beginning of many promises to come. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth as a little caress before drawing back, laughing. She taunted, "You do realize that I won the game, right? That I told you so, that I beat you, that I am the Supreme Ruler of the gaming kingdom, that I am the Ultimate Winner…" "After a day like today, I'd say we're both winners," he chuckled, pulling her into his arms and falling backwards onto the rug, reaching for the can of whipped cream before allowing his hands to slide into fresh mischief.


End file.
